


Winging It

by Tavalah



Category: British Actor RPF, Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavalah/pseuds/Tavalah
Summary: Just something that popped in my head. My first fanfic here, so I'm just greasing the wheels. Can anyone tell me why my formatting disappeared, and how to get it back?





	Winging It

Just after sunset, as the stars were coming out, an idea popped into my head as I was sitting at my computer desk enjoying the view through the windows of my studio. I thought it was a really good idea for a fiction story, until I Googled the meaning of a certain name, and realized it was quite possibly true.  
  
Thomas Ellis – “Twin Light of God”. Sounds like a pretty good description of the Archangel Michael...  
  
There was a soft whoosh behind me, sudden displacement of air. I turned around, and there he was, only he was in character, as Lucifer, three piece suit and all. The black one, pristine white shirt, bright red pocket square. His hair was a little mussed, top buttons undone, as if he’d been interrupted in his character’s favorite pastime.  
  
“Tom Ellis? Oh my God!” I thought I was going to faint. “Wait… I’m dreaming, right?”  
  
“Nope, not God, and nope,” he said, popping the ‘p’s.’ “Close. But you knew that.” He tugged at his cuffs. “Right-o. I’m Lucifer Morningstar, my dear, and I’m here to save you.”  
  
Lucifer grinned, winked, and his eyes flashed. White, not red. Leaning over, he snatched my thumb drive off the desk -- my life’s work. “Let’s save this, too, shall we?” He tucked it in his jacket pocket and scooped me out of my chair, effortlessly. His gorgeous white wings flashed out, but in my tiny, “artist’s loft” studio apartment, they went straight to inter dimensional. With graceful ease, straight from cradling me in his arms to a crouch, he launched us straight up through the ceiling, through the roof, and into the star-studded sky, while my stomach executed perfect back flips like an Olympic gymnast.  
  
My brand new (to me) apartment exploded beneath us.  
  
He flared his wings, and we hovered. I gawked down at the destruction.  
  
“Welcome to your new life, my little visionary,” Lucifer said, smirking.  
  
***  
  
His glowing wings took the shape of a stooping hawk, but instead of diving, we rocketed straight up, surrounded by stars and a shimmering, barely there globe of Light. I yelped when we broke the sound barrier. Once he was satisfied we were far too high to be seen, he flared his wings, braking, and we leveled off. We were heading, as far as I could tell by the slightly lighter sky ahead, west. My hyperventilating leveled off a little, too.  
  
“Apologies, Tavalah. I cut that a bit close, I admit.”  
  
“You think?” I blurted. My face went instantly hot, as it hit me who I was talking to. I grimaced, then squeaked, “Sorry. I’m really not ungrateful. It’s just, oh my God, so much to take in!” Realizing what I’d just said, invoking the name of God, I pulled one hand from where I was clinging to his lapel in desperation, and slapped it over my mouth.  
  
Yeah, I watch the show. A lot. I know how he hates that.  
  
He chuckled, his low, sultry, innuendo-laden version. “I understand completely, my dear. And there’s no need to censor yourself, I’m way past objecting to Dad’s ‘interference’ in my life. But as to the latter portion of your observation… Yes. Yes, it is. I get that a lot.” And he waggled his brows suggestively, giving me a very flattering once over.  
  
I had to laugh, though it bordered on hysteria. He watched my face, his beautiful, dark eyes crinkled at the edges with his smarmy smile, until I got it all out, calming.  
  
“There now, feeling better? Laughter is the best medicine, after all. Along with whiskey, drugs and a good shag. Or several.”  
  
I gave him a wry smile. “Right. For you, maybe. Not that I’ve had any of those in quite a while. Except the drugs, but not the fun kind. But it’s so sweet of you to flirt with _me. _” After all, I’m a 57-year-old woman, not particularly charismatic, and though I’m in much better shape than I was before I fell under Tom (Lucifer’s brother, Michael? Mind blown) Ellis’s inspirational spell and started losing weight and toning up, I’m not used to being _seen _by any man, much less flirted with.____  
  
He tilted his head, and one of those mercurial shifts in mood crossed his face. It was a little sad, as he recognized my shaky self-esteem, and its source.  
  
“You can’t see yourself the way I do, my dear.” He paused. “You wrote a little poem, once. _Seeking Heaven far above, don’t you know where you are? Angels see with eyes of love, that Earth is a shining star.” ___  
  
My jaw dropped. He knew my poem?  
  
He continued. “It’s that spiritual understanding, that voice from your soul, that makes you beautiful to me.”  
  
Wow. Just… wow. I closed my mouth and looked away, blushing. “So, where are you taking me?”  
  
Lucifer smiled. “To the City of Angels, of course.”  
  
“Why? Why me?”  
  
He gave me a look that said, isn’t it obvious? “Well, you figured it out, didn’t you? Tom’s my bro, my Demiurge twin, also known as Michael. We made peace quite a while back, so he’s making things up to me, telling my side of the story, and I think playing me gives him a deeper understanding, too. I have to admit, he’s a much better actor than I am. You know, the whole, can’t-tell-a-lie thing makes that a tough nut for me. Although he is a remarkably honest archangel, he’s just the half with a bit more creative license, so to speak.” He gave a soft huff. “It’s time to end this absurd ‘spiritual war’ that was never meant to be, peacefully. On our side, at least.”  
  
He grimaced, glancing down and back the way we’d come, east. The wind was softened by the sphere he had created, but still ruffled his hair. “It’s a bloody shame your life got blown to hell.”  
  
I shrugged. “It wasn’t much of a life, except for my friends and family, and they’re okay, right? My paintings… well, the next ones will be better. And you did think to save my stories. Thank you for that.” I sighed. “I was looking forward to starting fresh on a new adventure, but I was just thinking it was moving into that little loft. Little did I know, right?”  
  
“Right-o,” he purred, with another wink.


End file.
